The present disclosure relates to manufacturing apparatuses and processes and, more specifically, to welding apparatuses and processes.
When components are manufactured in mass, it is commonplace to use a single manufacturing apparatus for variations of a single component. For example, the manufacturing apparatus may be equipped with features that allow certain parameters to be adjusted in accordance with the specifications for a given variation of the component. However, there may be a variation of the component that cannot be manufactured by manipulation of the adjustable parameters and it may be necessary to design a mechanism that alters the single manufacturing apparatus specifically for this variation of the component.